magicduelsfandomcom-20200216-history
Decks/helanhalvan Pacifists with Swords
About the Deckbuild Someone wanted to see an aggressive rank 30 deck with some werewolves in it, so here it is. The main plan is to play a werewolf, don't play anything during your next turn, on their turn, spend your mana on some instant, and then swing with the werewolf until you win. At least it started that way, now it's a bit more complicated. ---- 3x This is a fairly good equipment even if it's not flipped. When your equipped werewolf flips, it becomes a true monster. Creatures with 6 power and first strike are very hard to kill in combat. ---- 3x It's mostly +1/+1 and investigate, which is really good. Sometimes it can do silly things, but mostly not. ---- 2x He is good at both instant and sorcery speed. The temp swing this card can get is massive. Also, there are quite a few enchantments flying around, and those are lost when the creature bounces. ---- 3x This is an aggressively costed flyer with a fairly important side ability. Therefore it's one of the winners in the 2 drop contest. ---- 2x Great card over all, both sides have relevant abilities. ---- 1x It's a flying bear! ---- 0x 0x Both of these have been in my 2 drop slot, but turned out to aggressive. ---- 3x // This is the MVP of this deck. If you go turn one sword, turn 2 this, turn 3 equip and attack (because it has 4 power, it can attack). Then it flips before your next attack and you can attack for 7 on turn 4. When that does not happen, it's a great defensive tool, and can sometimes just win games against people that miss their 2 drop slot. If I could, I would cut all my other 2 drops for more copies of this card. ---- 2x The fact that YOU can target it is quite relevant in this deck. ---- 2x This card is silly, the fact that any clue can be used to buff it, and that it gets more clues, it can take some games and just run away with them. ---- x2 I miss one, want one more. This card can make attacks look really dumb, flashing him in after your opponent have declared attackers, tapping a creature that is expected to be able to block your counterattack, is the best planeswalker removal in this deck. ---- 1x Missing 2, want 2 more. It's like , but it makes removal spells look dumb. Just flashing him in in a end step is powerful as well. ---- 1x Missing 2, not sure about, if this deck wants more of them. Most importantly, it gives them trample. ---- 3x 2x Playing a 2 drop wolf and countering their 3 drop, usually means that your 2 drop flipped wolf is fighting their 2 drop, and that's a battle you win. Also, great late game card. This is the catch all that makes it worth running all the other strange 3 mana instant cards. ---- 2x This card can be a massive blow out, as it can turn a losing trade into a winning trade and draw a card. It can also save a creature from and the black "power 3 or less" removal spells. Running more copies might be a good idea, so if you miss some cards I have and want to build the deck, add some more of this. ---- 0x 4 drops Instead of playing 4 drops, I either play 2 2 drops or just keep mana up for more tricks. ---- 1x It draws a card when it enters play, and if it flips, it gets trample. I want one more. ---- 2x More countermagic, more clues. This card really helps the late game. ---- 1x This card is simply stupidly powerful. It forces your opponent to try to be aggressive, and survives board wipes. So glad we can't have more then one of each of these. ---- Mana base: 8x 7x 2x (U/G man-land) 2x This is also one of those silly cards. It does not slow you down, and protects from board clears. 2x (U/G untapped dual) 2x (U/G tapped dual) 1x Total of 24 lands. It works well until about rank 30, where it has a 50/50-ish win rate. About the Author helanhalvan on reddit Category:Custom Deck